Maniacs Kids
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: Series of adventures involving most of the Animaniacs cast. Especially...our amazing Warner Brother and Warner sister trio.
1. Chapter 1

Theme Song

**_Yakko: This is my world where toons can thrive._**

**_Wakko: Just go with the flow about every time._**

**_Dot: A new day, a new feeling. Each feeling fine._**

**_3: These lives sometimes do have regrets. This is no ordinary life!!!_**

**_Cast: I'm looking at lives on opposite sides. Are there anymore heroes to idolize? Feeling sustain as helplessness drives. I'm looking at lives on opposite sides. I'm looking and playing for a better way. Hoping its the start and I'm ok. It can't be different any other way. I'm looking at lives on opposite sides._**

**_Yakko: I wake up at mornin' with a startle, organize my sister's gerdle. GEt another contract signed; write my name on the dotted line. In Warner Bros. workers spring and singing choirs' voices sing. Warner Bros. never give up; you're a ;landmark in HOLLYWOOD!_**

**_Cast: I'm looking at lives on opposite sides. Are there anymore heroes to idolize? Feeling sustain as helplessness drives. I'm looking at lives on opposite sides. I'm looking and playing for a better way. Hoping its the start and I'm ok. It can't be different any other way. I'm looking at lives on opposite sides._**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mystery of the Singer**

One morning, as Dot began to wake up in her matress queen bed, she heard some rucuss down stairs. She went down to see what was up. "What are you two doing now?" she asked her brothers.

"We're typing up another script for our show. Hopefully, Plotzy will aprove it and decide to put us back on air." Yakko explained while typing on a Microsoft Word document. "After I'm down with this scene we can go and terrorize the workers and see what's up in the recording studio for music artist."

Meanwhile, Wakko was staring down at the bottom of the tower. The flashes of the cameras were blinding his sight and reporters were coming from everywhere. "Rita seems to make it big time." His older brother grabbed his telescope and looked down at the victim.

"That's not Rita you imbosile. That's a human, Rita's a cat!" He shouted.

"Then who is it then?" Wakko wondered. Dot squinted and gasped. Could this be someone actually _better _than her?!?!?!?!

"It's---it's---it's her!!! That little brat is here!!! I thought she worked for Disney!" she stammered. Her brothers jumped up and down and up and down.

"WHO? WHO? WHO?" Dot turned her back in a huff.

"It's that snob Vanessa Hudgens or as everyone's 'Zacessa'." she murmered.

"I heard she is really good." Yakko said.

"Really good," Wakko repeated.

"If she knows what's right for here; she'll turn her little tookishv around, leave the gate, and go back to Epcot Disney where she belongs."

* * *

The scampered through the streets trying to follow the crowd of Baby V fans. Finally, Vanessa escaped in the recording studio where the fans couldn't be allowed. She got into a room and sat on a high chair in front of a mircophone.

"Are you ready yet?" the recorder asked.

"Yeah. **_It takes a girl to understand, just how to win; she knows she can. I think it's clear who where's the pants what boy could stand a chance..." _**she started. Silently, the Warner trio crept into the studio. They sat in the shadows unseen as the artist finished her number.

"Thanks Van. The microphone's running out of juice so you stay here and when I come back, we can continue." the recording guy told her.

"Ok," Vanessa agreed. She sat patiently as the guy left. Moments later, the door slowly creaked open.

"Are you ready?" a voice asked.

"To what..." Ms. Hudgens paniced.

"To meet your nightmare!!!" Dot yelled in her ear. The singer looked confused. Who were these things?

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" she wondered.

"No, but I'd like to meet you. HELLO NURSE!" Yakko growled. Vanessa quickly shooed him away.

"Listen, I'm going to be nice to you and simply explain this: I am the cute one in this studio place thing. You can not come here and hog my spot light so get your fancy butt back to Radio Dinsey." Dot said slowly.

"I'm sorry, but people wanted me to sign a contract so I can make this place more famous." the singer explained. She got off her seat and paced.

"If I can make a suggestion. Sibs, we can get an interview with Ms. Hudgens and give it to the newspaper. Forget about the script I was writing. People all over will want to see us because we will be good friends with Nessa." the oldest Warner suggested. So, they all started talking and interviewing. They even got the lyrics and names of the songs. The top question was WHY AREN'T YOU IN DISNEY?

When they were finished, they stormed out and ran over to the C.E.O chairman of the bored.

* * *

"Ooh, what is it you want now?!?!" he shouted.

"Plotzy wait 'til you hear about this big fanny news!" Wakko said excitedly.

"We didn't frighten Vanessa Hudgens...we interviewed her!" Dot added. Yakko showed Mr. Plotz the interview paper. He examined it. Before anyone knew it, it was in the newspaper...


End file.
